1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computer software, and more particularly to anomaly-driven software for capturing and automating responses to computer anomalies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems typically include a processor coupled to a hierarchical storage system. The system's hardware can dynamically allocate parts of memory within the storage hierarchy for addresses deemed most likely to be accessed soon. The type of storage employed in each stage of the hierarchy relative to the processor is normally determined by balancing requirements for speed, capacity, and costs.
Computer processes continually refer to this storage over their executing life times, both reading from and writing to the staged storage system. These references include self-referencing as well as references to every type of other process, overlay or data. It is well-known in the art that data storage devices using high-speed random access memories (RAM) can be referenced orders of magnitude faster than high volume direct-access storage devices (DASD's) using rotating magnetic media. Such electronic RAM storage relies upon high-speed transfer of electrical charges over small distances, while DASD's typically operate mechanically by rotating a data storage position on a magnetic disk with respect to read-write heads. The relative cost of a bit of storage for DASD and RAM makes it necessary to use DASD for bulk storage and electronic RAM for processor internal memory and caching.
A wide variety of computer processing errors regularly occur in computer systems. Some may be relatively inert and the computer system may continue to operate in its normal capacity. Other computer errors can result in a system failure and may require restarting the computer system. In order to correct processing errors that fall between the two extremes, corrective actions need to be taken.
Correcting computer processing errors can be complicated and may be difficult to remember if the same error occurs in the future. Some computer applications include a recording function, which allow for recording of actions taken to correct the computer error. However, such applications require a user to manually initiate recording and replaying the actions taken.
In addition to computer processing errors, computer systems can present computer operators with other unwanted events or anomalies. One such event can take the form of a pop-up message, for example. Computer applications similar to the application described above can be used to record steps taken to remove the message. However, and similar to above, the computer operator may be required to manually initiate recording and replaying actions taken to remove the message.
Efficiently and effectively correcting computer processing errors and handling other general but unwanted events are becoming more important as computers are increasingly depended upon. When a computer operator is required to manually initiate recording processes for correcting computer processing errors or other unwanted events, inefficiencies can result. Furthermore, the steps taken by a computer operator may or may not be an effective method to overcome the computer anomaly.
It can be seen that there is a need for a method and apparatus for initiating and evaluating recorded computer processes for efficient and effective correction of future occurrences of the same or similar computer anomaly.